14 February PAE 84 - Imperial Post, Editorial, Judge Margaret Waltham
Dear Sir: It has come to my attention in recent times that there are those within the military who are allowing their sympathies with the Nightmen to override their duties to the King and his Laws. Though it is now known that the Frontier Corps knows the location and current activities of Hekration, the man who assassinated Lord Peter Wolsey in cold blood and in front of dozens of witnesses, they refuse to apprehend him and bring him to justice. Equally troubling are the actions of a man sworn to protect the safety of the very aeroplex of our city, Sir Houston Kitchener, Commander of the Aeroplex Garrison. Though Sir Houston's heroic actions in service of the King and Empire are well documented, certain of his activities cause me to question his suitability for his command. First, as evidenced in a report compiled last spring, Sir Houston has long since used his position to advance Nightman causes. He has allowed the continued movement of Nightmen through the aeroplex even when there have been known Nightman threats to the city, and has allowed an association of his marines with the Fulmene Ferri, whose outlaw status has been only recently lifted, and whose current activities seem likely to return them to such a status soon. Sir Houston has allowed and even encouraged recruitment from the Fulmene and other such groups into the military, including for sensitive positions within the Marines. Most concerning, though, is Sir Houston's recent attempts to use his position to draw sympathy to those accused of sedition and his blatant abuse of power to overturn a lawful order removing a child from an unfit home. Through his open association with the Order of Life, Sir Houston campaigned to have Lucy Conolly, daughter Lord and Lady Jack and Alex Conolly, taken from the lawful control of child welfare authorities and placed into the care of associates of the Conollys, associates who have not been adequately evaluated for their suitability of guardians for the child. The child was removed from the home due to the Conollys continued questionable behavior and association with seditious entities and known violent criminals, including violent criminals allowed to live in their home and serve as employees. This was seen late last year when Lady Conolly's bodyguard, Josiah "Ribbons" Dumas, was arrested for assaulting neighborhood watch members who were simply trying to ensure the security of their own homes. The removal order was intended to protect the child from such dangerous entities, and to ensure that as a citizen of the City of Light, she has access to proper education and rearing as a civilized British subject. Instead, she has been given over to the care of unknown persons, whose ability to shape the child into a proper British subject is utterly unknown. As a judge who has faithfully served our justice system for many years, I am appalled that a Knight, a man honored for his service to the Empire, who allow personal predilections to override his duty to uphold the lawful actions of the Empire. Sir Houston, I urge you to resign your command as you clearly no longer desire to faithfully carry it out. In Faithful Service to King and Empire, Judge Margaret Waltham, St Louis City of Light Superior Court